


quit your hot topic job, join my emo band

by gaytimetraveller



Series: hot topic au [2]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Gen, are you all ready for hot topic au part 2, i scrapped my original hot topic au part 2 the electric boogaloo fic for This
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:26:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaytimetraveller/pseuds/gaytimetraveller
Summary: Larxene gets dragged along to emo band practice, but refuses to actually join an emo band.





	quit your hot topic job, join my emo band

**Author's Note:**

> whats up gamers i just wrote this in a frenzy in like 2 hours after spending months struggling to write a full fic for this au so that says a lot about where im at right now as a person

Larxene felt like she was wasting away her years. Not that that was an uncommon emotion for her to be feeling, considering she worked a shit job and lived in a shitty apartment with her shit best friend. It just seemed a lot worse, sitting in Roxas’ suburban kitchen, eating fruit roll-ups straight out of the box while Marluxia ceaselessly texted her about how he wanted to go into bitcoin. She honestly hadn’t eaten a fruit roll-up since high school, and was determined to indulge.

See, Marluxia was still on vacation, and so somehow she had let herself get dragged to Roxas’ house for him and Demyx and Xion and Axel and basically half of her so-called friends possibly including Zexion to go sit out in the garage and pretend they were a band. Larxene really didn’t know why her friends were willing to join a teenager’s emo “band”. Some days, one of which was today, she felt like her entire life was some kind of shitty Hot Topic themed parody.

As she was ripping open her fourth fruit roll-up, there was an ungodly _clomp clomp clomp_ from what sounded by upstairs, followed by a loud _thunk thunk THUNK THUNK THUNK_ down the stairs. Someone rounded the corner and,

“Hey, what the _fuck_?”

Larxene stood there, leaned against the counter, frozen with mouth open and fruit roll-up in one hand, as she stared down a rather familiar face in, was that…? Punk crocs? _Platform punk crocs? Fucking punk crocs?_

“Asshole? Those are my fucking fruit roll-ups?”

He stomped forwards, and Larxene clutched the box of fruit roll-ups tighter. Vicious high school flashbacks had her considering holding the box over his head, just like she had a hundred times in the eleventh grade, and was hit with the whiplash that that wouldn’t work, not with those stupid fucking platforms.

“Fuck off Vanitas, I’m eating them. It’s not like you live here,”

“Shut up? I do so live here,” he paused for a moment, as if contemplating an insult. “I paid for them, _Elly_.”

Larxene cringed. “If you call me that again, I will snap you in half,”

“Good luck, your kneecaps are going first,” Vanitas quickly swiped a roll-up out of the box, messily ripping it open. “Did you seriously not know I live here?”

“No?” She frowned, already digging another wrapper out of the box. “It’s not like I stalk you, and I’m not that friendly with Roxas.”

“And let me guess? Roxy’s having ‘band practice’?” Vanitas snorted as there was a well timed _CRASH_ from the direction of the garage, followed by audible groans. He looked at Larxene, and held up one hand, silently counting down from three, then, a yell from upstairs,

“Did they knock over the bikes again? Make sure they put a dollar in the jar! Each!”

Followed by,

 _Stomp stomp stomp._ “Hey! Be quiet! I’m playing minecraft on call!”

And Vanitas silently cracked up. Larxene raised an eyebrow, chewing almost thoughtfully on her fruit snack. Vanitas wheezed a few times, coughed, and then held up a hand again.

“Roxas owes us money every time he knocks over the bikes, cause he broke Ven’s last year,” he wheezed again. “Ven’s been sneaking dollars out of it to buy lunchables.”

“Lunchables?”

“Yeah, Ven thinks he’s like 12, that’s all he eats,”

Larxene snorted, and then abruptly felt like she had hit rock bottom when Vanitas swiped the last fruit roll-up before she should grab it. He smirked, stuck the fruit roll-up in the back pocket of his stupid scene kid jeans that she _knew_ he had bought thrifting in the tenth grade, grabbed the box out of her hands and, in a simple word and a show of coordination she didn’t know he possessed, yeeted the box into the recycling. When she tried to make a grab for the fruit roll-up, he kicked her in the ankle, and _ow_ those stupid punk crocs fucking _hurt_.

She crossed her arms, leaning back against the counter. “So, what, are you just gonna stand around in the kitchen with your _favourite_ middle school drama buddy?”

“No, I’m waiting to get picked up. What? Are you not going back to ‘band practice’?” Vanitas grinned as he did the air quotes along with it. He dawdled over to the fridge, to haul out the orange juice and just start drinking it straight out of the carton. Larxene wasn’t sure if she respected him for that, or wanted to hit him for it. It felt a little too much like being forced to look in a mirror.

“Oh fuck no, I’m not here to be in some teenager’s emo band.”

“Then why’d you show up?”

“Cause Marlo’s on vacation, and I’m not going to be the sad bastard who sits at home all day while my best friend keeps texting me about bitcoins.”

Vanitas nearly spit out his orange juice, and started coughing. He slammed the carton down on the counter. “ _Bitcoin?_ Laury’s into _bitcoin_? Last I checked, that idiot could barely count. He’s a complete bimbo.”

“He can only count if it involves scamming someone.”

Before either of them could reply, someone came storming down the stairs, and they both watched as Ventus whipped around the corner with a skateboard under his arm. He waved to both of them, and then, in a move Larxene couldn’t quite decipher, he ran past the front door, opened a window, and jumped out.

“Seeya!” Vanitas yelled after him. Ventus threw up a hand in another wave.

“Have fun on your date!” he yelled back.

“It’s not a date!” he huffed back.

“Oh? Vani’s got a date?” Larxene practically cackled. “Who is it? That guy you had a crush on in middle school?”

“Can it _Elrena_ , and he’s Ven’s boyfriend for the record.”

“Are we playing the name game now _Vani-wani_?”

Vanitas groaned. “I’m going to fucking kill Ventus for telling you that one. I’m going to fucking kill him.”

And then the doorbell rang. Larxene gave Vanitas a sturdy pat on the shoulder. “Believe in yourself, and don’t do anything I wouldn’t do!” she laughed.

Vanitas slouched over and flipped her off as he walked away, but straightened up as he opened up and walked out the door. She watched him go, and unfortunately didn’t actually catch a glimpse of who was on the other side of that door, the insufferable gossip that she was.

There was a shout from upstairs, and Larxene could only get more confused as Ventus came running down the stairs _(_ _again?)_ , chased by a yelling Sora, who was wearing a headset and somehow had an unplugged computer mouse in his hands, and she watched him then proceed to jump out the window and onto that skateboard. Sora deflated, and awkwardly smiled and waved at Larxene upon spotting her.

She watched him trudge back upstairs, saying something into his headset about ‘ _stupid cousin_ ’, ‘ _stupid prank_ ’, ‘ _stupid, stupid cousin_ ’.

When she checked her phone again, Marluxia was sending her selfies from some sunny greenhouse, decked out in his ugly half unbuttoned floral shirt, stupid heart-shaped sunglasses and all. She thought that Vanitas was right about him being a bimbo, and was a little mad she hadn’t called him that first. He wouldn’t even answer anything about her girl problems, just prattle on about bitcoin and math he couldn’t do, because he was definitely a bimbo. She was going to throttle him.

By the time Axel and Demyx came to get her, she’d worked her way through a few juice packs from the fridge, and some stale cinnamon toast crunch. Axel had a black eye, somehow, but that didn’t seem too bad considering no fires had been started. She saw Roxas trying to untangle a heap of amp cords as she walked out, and yelled, “Don’t forget you owe Ven a dollar!”

He flipped her off, and she waved. Someone she figured was Xion laughed. That was about as good as it had ever been.

Then she promptly tripped over her own feet getting in Demyx’s shitty van when she saw Aqua walking up the sidewalk with Ventus. Larxene practically threw herself into the van, red as a beet, and then realized not only Axel and Demyx, but also Roxas and Zexion and Xion had all witnessed this happen. Oh god.

She was doomed.

**Author's Note:**

> edit: i forgot to mention this but i think its important to mention tht a forbidden lore point here is that the khux dandelions were a middle school drama club together (and yes they put off at least one murder mystery where strelitzia played the victim)


End file.
